The present invention generally relates to connectors suitable for transmitting data, more specifically to guide frames used in accommodating input/output (I/O) connectors suitable for dense connector configurations.
One aspect that has been relatively constant in recent communication development is a desire to increase performance. Similarly, there has been constant desire to make things more compact (e.g., to increase density). For I/O connectors using in data communication, these desires create somewhat of a problem. Using higher frequencies (which are helpful to increase data rates) requires good electrical separation between signal terminals in a connector (so as to minimize cross-talk, for example). Making the connector smaller (e.g., making the terminal arrangement more dense), however, brings the terminals closer together and tends to decrease the electrical separation, which may lead to signal degradation.
In addition to the desire at increasing performance, there is also a desire to improve manufacturing. For example, as signaling frequencies increase, the tolerance of the locations of terminals, as well as their physical characteristics, become more important. Therefore, improvements to a connector design that would facilitate manufacturing while still providing a dense, high-performance connector would be appreciated.
I/O connectors are used in both internal and external applications. In external applications, the connectors provide a port for a plug connector to connect with an electronic device. In internal applications, I/O plug-style connectors are used to connect internal electronic systems together. Quite often in such internal applications, a connector is provided on a circuit board within an electronic device, and a plug connector is used to connect to it. In order to ensure that the plug connector stays mated to the opposing connector, connector guides or guide frames are provided. A well-known problem with connecting cables to circuit board-mounted connectors is the tendency of the weight and movement of the cable to loosen the points of attachment of the connector to the circuit board, thereby breaking signal pathways and causing the circuit board to fail. Accordingly, certain individuals would appreciate an improved internal guide for a single or multiple connectors.